


Little Red Mysterious Man

by Victoria_Project



Series: Shenanigans feat. Lady Sia and co. [3]
Category: Lady Sia (Video Game), Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Furries, Gen, Genderbent Characters, Humor, Parody, See? I can write stuff without swears too!, and also your feelings maybe, the grammar might hurt your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Project/pseuds/Victoria_Project
Summary: Little Red Mysterious Man found it weird that his grandpa had a sexy voice but he remembered that he was sick so he opened the door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaamn... it took me a while to realize that the shady guy wears a FRIKKIN' RED HOOD. This crossover is bound to happen.
> 
> (grammatical errors you see are probably intentional)

Once upon a time, there's this kid which everyone calls 'Little Red Mysterious Man' because his grandpa made him wear a red cloak and it makes him look old and creepy as hell.

So one day, his dad is like "son, your granpa is sick. Here, take this cake and also this bottle of wine. 'Cause if he doesn't get well we can at least make him drunk. Behave yourself and don't try any funny business such as straying from the path because you're a clumsy boy and you might trip and break the glass and your granpa will have none of that sweet wine. That thing's expensive, my boy."

"Durr, fine dad." said Little Mysterious Man and off he goes to his grandpa's house in another village.

So the little mystery boy walks into the forest because apparently, he thinks forests are safe. He doesn't know that forests are infested with bears and wolves and other dangerous animals because he's a dumb kid. And there's also a bunch of furries since this is a fairy tale. Speaking of furries, it doesn't take long for a fox woman to notice him.

"Daaaammnnn," the fox lady says to herself while looking at the goods in the basket the boy was carrying. "I got to get me some of that cause stealing and double-stealing from people are what foxes do." but she stopped and didn't actually tried to do it since she remembered that Lady Sia, the irritable princess who hates furries, is nearby. 

So, what she does is pretend to be kind and ask him where's he's going. The dumb boy didn't now that it's actually dangerous to talk to a furry, well at least in this fairy tale, and said to her, "Oh yeah, I'm going to see my granpa because he's sick and I'm going to give him this cake and also this bottle of wine for some reason."

"Dos he live far away?"

"Yeah. He lives in another village, well, at least that's what I remembered."

"Well, I want to see him too. You know what? How about you take that path there and I'll take the other then we'll see who gets there first. Trust me, it will be great. "

"Durr, fine." said Little Red Mysterious Man and both took their respective paths. Now, the path that fox lady took? Well, that was a shortcut. So naturally, she got to the grandpa's house first by following the extremely vague directions that she heard from the boy. She knocked on the door and is like "Knock knock"

"*cough* Who's there?" the sick grandpa replied. 

"Little Red Mysterious Man" the fox lady replied, disgusing her voice.

"Little *cough* Red Mysterious Man *cough* who?"

"Ugh... It's me. Your 'grandson'."

"haha*cough* just kidding, my *cough* boy. Just press the latch, *cough* I'm too weak to get up." 

The wicked fox pressed the latch, opened the door, grabbed the old man and stuffed him in the closet. Well, because this fanfic is rated T so I'm not going to put a brutal implication of murder. Anyway, after stuffing the poor guy in the closet and stuffing his mouth with rags so he can't talk, she also steals some of his clothes.

"Ew," the fox lady remarked, being choosy as heck, "these things are so last century." but she doesn't have a choice cause it's her only mode of disguise. So she closed the door, got into the bed wearing the old-fashioned clothes, hid herself in the covers, pulled the nightcap low in her face, and pretended to be the grandfather.

Meanwhile, our red-hooded protagonist is busy walking on the longer path, collecting worthless green gems that somebody apparently left floating around. So after collecting 25 of those, he went straight to his grandfather's house. 

When he arrived, he instantly knocked on the door saying, "Granpa, I'm here!"

"Just open the door," came the fox lady's bodacious voice. She had forgotten to disguise her voice.

Little Red Mysterious Man found it weird that his grandpa has a sexy voice but he remembered that he was sick so he opened the door.

"Put the basket in the table" the fox lady says, disguising her voice this time. The kid did what is ordered and stared at his grandpa with a weird expression. 

"Oh granpa, what big ears you have!" said the inquisitive boy.

"All the better to hear you with!" replied the fox lady.

"Oh granpa, what big eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with!"

"Oh granpa, what a horribly big mouth you have!"

"Look, kid, are you here to insult me or make me feel better? C'mon give me some food, I'm hungry."

The boy nodded and proceeded to give the basket to fox lady.

But then, Lady Sia was passing by and her furry radar started to beep uncontrollably in the direction of the grandfather's house. She peeped into the window and saw the fox lady who just about to put a cookie in her mouth. The princess acted quickly and burst open the door and came in with a VENGEANCE!

"I had enough of your dirty tricks, fox!" The princess said as she unveiled the fox lady's disguise. "You're crimes of extortion and jerkery ends here!" the princess then knocks the furry out and sends her to the Furry Pound, the place where all the bad furries end up.

Meanwhile, Little Red Mysterious Man freed his grandpa in the closet and befriended Lady Sia. They ate cake and drank wine and lived happily ever after!


	2. Chapter 2

So the next day, Onimen, the local sleazebag human(?) wizard and self-proclaimed leader of the furries, notices that his second-in-command, the fox lady, is suddenly gone. So he goes to find her and found out that Sia had taken her to the furry pound. He frees her from the pound and she tells him about how a boy had pranked her into prison. 

"You know what? let's prank that kid back." said Onimen as they head back to the furry headquarters. 

***

"What should we do about it, Lord Onimen?" the Fox Lady asked during a meeting. Well, a private sort of meeting. The Fox Lady and Onimen were the only ones who attended. 

"Nah, let's send another fox to prank him." Onimen replied as he took a sip in his tea.

"What? If he totally managed to prank me, won't he prank the other fox too?"

"Look, I don't have time for this, okay? Plus, it's your fault for not asking him for food the proper way. I'm just doing this to make you feel better."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

***

So one day Little Red Mysterious Man  
is bringing more stuff to his granpa when another fox blocked his way. Little Red Mysterious Man ignored the fox and went straight to his granpa.

"Granpa! Granpa! There's another furry who is up on our nuts!" The boy practically yelled when he arrived in his Granpa's house

"What?" Exclaimed the grandpa. "Quick, let's eat the nuts and lock the door."

Soon enough, a fox arrived at the Grandfather's house but, unexpectedly, it wasn't the fox that Little Red Mysterious Man met earlier.

"Good day, sir. I bring a package." The mailfox kindly said as he knocked on the door but there was no answer. The fox looked around. There wasn't a mailbox or something where he could put the package safely. 

"Um... hello? Is someone here?" The fox called out again but still there was no answer. But since he still has other mail to deliver he figured that he should just drop the package down the unlit chimney so the owner can pick it up when he goes home. With that in mind, he started to climb the roof.

"Quick, fetch a bucket." the grandfather whispered to Little Red Mysterious Man. "I cooked some sausage yesterday. Carry the water that I boiled them with to the trough."

Little Red Mysterious Man carried water until the through is full. The fox, still not having his lunch, smelled the sausage and lose his balance, sliding off the roof and into the trough. The mailfox gave up and went back to the Post Office soaking wet and smelling like sausage. 

Little Red Mysterious Man then high-fived his Grandpa and went home 'safely'.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this some months ago but only finished it right now since school was hell. Since the gap between writings and given the fact that my mind seems to change very often, you might notice some stylistic changes. Also, I wasn't actually going to gender-bend the mother and grandmother but then I realized that I basically gender-bended the characters of the fairy tale by replacing them with ones from Lady Sia
> 
> LRRH (F) - Mysterious Man (M)  
Wolf (M) - Fox Lady (F)  
Woodcutter (M) - Lady Sia (F)
> 
> Eh, you know what I mean.


End file.
